Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso
by tanfer2010
Summary: Una gran discusion los hace jurar ser enemigos a muerte, pero una pelea de 3 contra 1, hace que arreglen las cosas y acepten lo que en verdad sienten. Sam/Freddie
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso.**_

_**Capitulo 1. El odio**_

"_-Te odio!"_

"_-No tanto como yo a ti!"_

**Esas eran las palabras que se escuchaban en el apartamento de Carly Shay, palabras que salían de la boca de sus 2 mejores amigos, que surgieron tras una simple conversación y aclaración de ideas. Desde ese día, en el apartamento, se juraron enemigos a muerte! A Carly no le gusto la idea, sus 2 mejores amigos peleados, no los podría ver juntos, y además, no podrían hacer iCarly. Ella tenía algo que hacer, tenía que cambiar la opinión de Sam y Freddie para poder ser los 3 mejores amigos que eran antes. Pero todo el esfuerzo que hiso Carly, fue en vano. Ella hiso hasta lo imposible para arreglar las cosas, pero no funcionó. Al parecer, se tendría que acostumbrar a ver a sus amigos peleados y por separado. **

"_Espero que hoy arreglen las cosas!"_

**Esta era la frase que Carly decía a diario desde de esa gran pelea entre Sam y Freddie**

**En la escuela…**

C: Sam, hola! (lo dice mientras saca unos libros de su casillero)

S: Hola (lo dice sin ganas)

C: Como estas?

S: Mal

C: Porque?

S: Simplemente estoy mal (esta de mal humor)

C: Freddie tiene que ver con que estés mal?

S: Quién?

C: Freddie, nuestro mejor amigo, el productor técnico de iCarly, el chico que te… (Sam la corta)

S: El chico que me odia, lo sé…

C: No Sam, él.. (la vuelve a cortar)

S: Él es la persona a la cual odio, él que me hace la vida imposible, por su culpa perdí la mejor oportunidad de mi vida… (Carly la corta)

C: Sam no digas eso

S: Que no diga eso? Sabes que tan difícil es que te hagan juez de carne en convenciones mientras viajas por todo el país y a algunos países del continente? Solo escogen a 1 estudiante por estado y me eligieron a mí, y el estúpido dijo que Yo, Sam Puckett, no estaba interesada y además que era vegetariana, que dejé de ser carnívora hace años. Como no esperas que lo odie?

C: Sam, tan sólo fue una confusión

S: No! Él mismo me lo dijo, ese día, que estábamos en tu apartamento

C: Sam, yo…

S: Carly, te pido por favor, que dejes las cosas así como están, sé que te has estado esforzando mucho, que quieres que las cosas estén como antes, pero ya no serán iguales. Y quiero que te quede bien claro, que: "Freddie, Fredward, Benson" son palabras que desaparecieron de mi vocabulario, y es el nombre de la persona que para mí, murió. (se va a sus clases, aunque parezca raro)

C: SAM! SAM! Ven, regresa! (los gritos de Carly fueron en vano ya que Sam ya se había marchado)

F: Ya no le grites a esa niña chiflada e insolente (le dice de repente por detrás a Carly)

C: Freddie, que dices? Es nuestra mejor amiga

F: Esa cosa no es amiga, al contrario, es a la persona que odio, y que me odia, la persona que me hacia la vida miserable, la que me molestaba todo el tiempo, la que hecho a perder mi vida

C: No digas eso, Sam no te hecho a perder la vida!

F: A no?

C: No! Sam tan solo es algo inusual, pero es divertida, y…

F: Y es la peor persona que ha tocado la tierra

C: Freddie! No voy a permitir que hables asi de Sam

F: Ah, pero si Sam es la que habla así de mi, tu la apoyas

C: Yo no la apoyo, es más, hasta le digo que te deje en paz

F: Bueno, eso no importa, ya no la veré ni tendré cualquier tipo de contacto con Sam Puckett, la peor chica del mundo!

C: Enserio Freddie, ella no quiso hacerlo

F: No quiso hacerlo? Ella casi mata a mi madre

C: Hay, no exageres

F: No exagero, ella quiso hacerme una "broma piadosa", pero "accidentalmente" se la hizo a mi madre, la mando al hospital y ella lo único que dijo fue: "esto no debería ser así, aunque, es divertido"

C: Yo sé que ella no quiso hacerle eso a tu mamá Freddie

F: No, quería hacérmelo a mi, no sé tu, pero tengo derecho a odiarla

C: Freddie…

F: Freddie nada Carly, yo no cruzare ni la mirada con Sam Puckett, y lo siento Carly, pero yo no haré iCarly si Sam esta presente

C: Pero el show lo hacemos los 3, juntos

F: Bueno, pss creo que ahora solo cabrán 2 en el estudio, tu eliges Carly…

C: No me hagan esto, no a mi Freddie

F: Yo no te lo hago, fue Sam la que inició con todo esto

C: Pero debes ser tú quien acabe con esto

F: No hasta que Sam se disculpe

C: Sabes como es ella, no lo hará, pero tu, hazlo por favor, por mi…?

F: A,a, esta vez no funcionará, ya no!

C: Freddie…

F: No Carly, no esta vez

C: Ok, pero recuerda que ahorita estoy soltera… (se va )

F: Y que con… (no termina la frase porque Carly se va) ya que

**Llegó el día en que tendrían que hacer el show, y Sam y Freddie seguían peleados. Sam estaba desde que acabó la escuela en el apartamento de Carly…**

S: Carls, voy a subir

C: Ok, pero Sam… (ésta no la escucha porque sube las escaleras)

**Carly estaba pensativa, tenía que hacer algo para que pudiera salir bien el show, en eso entra Freddie y la saca de sus pensamientos… **

F: Hey, hey, hey, quien quiere hacer un grandioso webshow sin una persona que te retenga? Yo si.

C:Emm, Freddie…

F: Yo subiré enseguida, revisaré los últimos detalles…

C: No Freddie, no su…

**Freddie no la alcanza a oír y sube al estudio**

**En el estudio…**

**Estaba Sam escuchando música, traía los audífonos puestos, pero alcanzo a oír que alguien habría la puerta del estudio, la rubia esperaba a que fuera su amiga, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que era Freddie quien entró. Sam se quita los audífonos y al parecer, empezaría otra discusión…**

S: Que haces aquí?

F: No, tu que haces aquí?

S: No es de tu incumbencia. No deberías estar aquí

F: Tu tampoco, yo vengo a hacer el programa

**En eso entra Carly…**

C: Chicos, no empiecen por favor, mejor arreglemos las cosas ya que estamos los 3 reunidos

S: Lo siento Carly, pero yo me voy

F: No te preocupes loca psicópata, soy yo el que me voy

S: No, ahora quédate ñoño computacional

F: A no, tu quédate

C: No, otra vez no…

S: Adiós Carly

F: Te veo después Carly…

**Y ambos (Sam y Freddie) salen del estudio al mismo tiempo, Freddie por el elevador y Sam por las escaleras. Ambos iban muy enojados, las cosas empeoraron, Carly se quedó sola en el estudio y faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que empezara el show, lo hiso pero solo para decir que iCarly saldría del aire por algunas semanas, mientras Sam y Freddie siguieran peleados, pero si no arreglaban las cosas en menos de 3 semanas, iCarly terminaría para siempre.**

**Pasaron los días, las semanas, y nada, Sam y Freddie seguían peleados, iCarly seguía fuera del aire. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso.**_

**Capitulo 2. El amor**

**Un día estaba Freddie en el apartamento de Carly, y ésta le pidió por millonésima vez que se fuera a disculpar con Sam, él se negó, Carly se enojo mucho, Freddie nunca la había visto tan enojada, así que al fin acepto ir a casa de Sam a disculparse. **

**Freddie iba pasando por una calle un poco deshabitada, en verdad no había mucha gente, ya era de noche, iba a un paso lento. De repente le salen unos bravucones, y le empezaron a decir cosas para buscar problemas, Freddie solo los ignoraba, hasta que uno de éstos se enojo y levanto a Freddie, lo dejo caer y los demás empezaron a golpearlos. **

**Sam casualmente pasó por ahí, después de ir a comprar un café, vio que había una "pelea" de bravucones, que en verdad una pelea muy dispareja, ya que eran 3 contra 1. El chico a quien golpeaban gritaba, a Sam se le hiso familiar la voz y se acerco un poco más para ver bien a quién golpeaban y vio que era Freddie… **

S: Freddie! (lo grito un poco asustada, ya que era a su amigo a quién golpeaban)

**Freddie no respondió ya que estaba un poco inconsciente, así que a Sam le dio por ayudarlo. Sam para empezar, le dijo a los bravucones: "déjenlo en paz", estos solo la ignoraban así que hicieron enojar a Sam, ella los quito de encima de Freddie, les hiso unas cuantas llaves de pelea a los bravucones, los golpeo con un palo que se encontró e hiso que se fueran, pero antes de que estos corrieran como niñitas asustadas les arrojo el café que traía. **

**Sam estaba un poco asustada porque Freddie estaba inconsciente, ella no sabía que hacer, así que tomo a Freddie en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo, ella estaba… **

…**llorando? Como no lo haría? A su mejor amigo lo acababan de golpear hasta dejarlo inconsciente. **

S: Freddie, Freddie, despierta, reacciona (dice esto mientras le da unas pequeñas cachetadas para que pueda reaccionar)

**Freddie no respondia…**

S: Freddie, por favor, reacciona (le da una gran cachetada)

F: Au.. (se queja ya que esta muy adolorido) Que paso?

S: Unos bravucones te golpearon hasta dejarte inconsciente

F: En… enserio?

S: Si, de hecho, te los quite de encima, tu no podías con ellos

F: O, gracias… (lo dice serio y adolorido)

S: De nada (lo dice con una sonrisa en su cara)

F: Sam, au… tengo algo que decirte… (lo dice con una voz a quebrantada ya que esta dolido)

S: No puedes hablar Freddork, mejor déjalo para después, tengo que irme

F: No me dejes aquí solo

S: No te dejaré solo, le hablaré a tu loca madre para que venga por ti

F: Tienes el número de mi madre?

S: Un amigo conoce a tus padres, pero un verdadero amigo tiene sus teléfonos en su agenda

F: Creí, que, au, me odiabas. Pero, mi madre no puede…

S: Por qué no?

F: Porque, au, "alguien" le hiso una broma y la mando en el hospital, otra enfermera la cuida en mi apartamento

S: A esa persona que le hiso la broma le ha de remorder la conciencia (lo dice mientras mueve la cabeza como si dijera "no")

F: Lo dudo…

S: Bueno, entonces le hablaré a Carly y a Spencer para que vengan por ti

F: No! Ellos fueron a una cena con porque llegó repentinamente su abuelo de Yakima

S: No te puedo dejar aquí tirado

F: Sam, yo, au, tengo que decirte algo, enserio…

S: Te dije que no puedes hablar, además no importa lo que digas, sé que me odias, y yo a ti

F: No Sam, estás equivocada, au…

S: Claro que no, tengo razón. Oye, ya que no quieres que llame a nadie… (dice esto mientras va parándose) …ten (le deja caer un billete de 20 de dólares) toma un taxi y vete a casa (deja a Freddie en el suelo y camina para irse a su casa)

F: Sam, yo, au, lo siento… (Sam se detiene) yo no te odio… (cuando dijo esto Sam se dio la vuelta)

S: De que hablas? Tu me odias, yo te odio. No sé porque dices eso

F: Porque es verdad, au…

S: Freddie, deja de decir estupi… (la corta)

F: No son estupideces, es verdad, au, en verdad lo siento…

S: (camina hacia Freddie y trata de ayudarlo a pararse) Ven, vamos a aquella banca (se van a una banca) Que te hiso Carly para que te disculpes?

F: Nada, en, au, verdad lo siento, lamento haberte arruinado la oportunidad de viajar por el país y al continente siendo juez en convenciones de carne

S: Gracias. Yo, me disculpo por hacerle esa broma a tu mamá, y ya sabes, mandarla al hospital y casi matarla

F: Claro, te perdono. Y… gracias…

S: Por qué?

F: Hiciste que eso bravucones me dejaran de golpear, au…

S: Bueno, eso hacen los amigos

F: Ya somos amigos?

S: Siempre lo fuimos, oye, yo jamás te querría como mi enemigo, y en la verdad es que yo tampoco te odio

F: Enserio?

S: Si, yo no te odio, decía todo eso porque estaba enojada, pero no te odio

F: Sam, además, antes de que me hicieras esa broma, bueno, que le hicieras esa broma a mi mamá y antes de decirle a esas personas que no estabas interesada en ser juez de carne, yo, quería decirte algo

S: Y que era?

F: Yo quería decirte que, te quiero más que una amiga, yo, estoy enamorado de ti, en verdad nunca te odie, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haría, solo estaba muy enojado

S: Ou… Freddie, tu no puedes querer… (la corta porque Freddie le da un beso)

F: Claro que puedo quererte

S: Freddie… (suspira. Se para y empieza a caminar a un lado y a otro) Esto esta mal…

F: Porqué? No es malo que te quiera, aunque tu no me correspondas… (lo dice triste esto último y agacha la cabeza)

S: No, pero… espera, quien dijo que no te correspondo?

**Freddie levanta la cabeza y pone una gran sonrisa**

F: Tu, tu me quieres?

S: Am, Freddie, es para mí difícil decirlo, pero si, creo que te quiero

F: Crees o estas segura?

S: Sabes que no soy buena con esto

F: Pues, si no puedes decirlo con palabras, puedes decirlo de otra manera

S: Como?

F: No se, tal vez, podrías darme un beso

S: No cualquier persona puede demostrar su amor con besos

F: Pero… (se para y toma a Sam de un hombro y la mira a los ojos) tu no eres "cualquier persona"…

**Sam también lo mira a los ojos y mira sorprendida a Freddie**

F:… eres una persona única, diferente a todas las que he conocido, eres graciosa, divertida, siempre te metes en problemas pero no dejas que eso te afecte, siempre estas en tu mundo raro e imaginario, no te importa lo que los demás piensen o digan de ti, eso te hace tan única

S: Gracias

F: Entonces, puedes decírmelo, me quieres o no?

S: Em, yo… (se acerca y le da un beso a Freddie, que dura un poco mas de 8 segundos) Eso contesta tu pregunta?

F: Si.

S: Entonces, yo… me voy…

F:Porque? (lo dice preocupado)

S: Que esperabas?

F: No sé, que diéramos un lindo paseo por este grandioso parque a la luz de la luna?

S: Bromeas? No puedes caminar, con suerte te mantienes de pie, (cuando dice esto último, lo toma de los hombros y lo sienta) Enserio, llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a casa (marca al taxi) Yo me tengo que ir (se va)

F: Sam, espera!

S: (se detiene y voltea) Qué?

F: Quieres ser mi novia?

S: Que?

F: Que si quieres ser mi… (lo corta)

S: No, no necesitas repetirlo, pero, si, quiero ser tu novia

F: Wow, enserio?

S: Si

F: Soy un chico golpeado y con una madre muriéndose mas afortunado del mundo

S: Freddie, pero esto será raro, no lo crees?

F: A que te refieres?

S: A tu y yo, como novios, ya que todo el mundo tiene la noción de que nosotros nos odiamos

F: Bueno, pues tendremos que cambiar la opinión de esa gente, no importa que tardemos 1 día en explicarle a una sola persona

S: Ok, entonces, estamos bien

F: Claro, au, bueno yo no tan bien

S: Cierto, oye, quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?

F: Am, creo, au, creo que si, vamos por el camino largo?

S: No entiendes que estas herido? No puedes caminar, además, el taxi ya viene para acá

F: O, es cierto, me prestarías tu teléfono?

S: Claro (se lo da y éste lo revisa)

F: No llamaste a nadie

S: Am, claro que lo hice, es que ya sabes, a lo mejor no se registró la llamada…

F: Si, si, como digas

S: Bueno, entonces hay que conseguir un taxi

F: Vamos caminando, será divertido

S:No, no me quiero arriesgar, además, porque insistes?

F: Porque es una noche perfecta, además si puedo caminar

S: Pero como? No tienes fuerzas para ir caminando, el apartamento esta un poco alejado

F: Lo sé, pero sacaré fuerzas de donde sea con tal de ir contigo

S: No porque después me harás sentir mal

F: Te haré sentir mal? Casi matas a mi madre y no te hiso sentir mal

S: Si… (lo dice con una sonrisa en la cara)

F: Bueno, (se para) nos vamos?

S: Claro

**Y los dos se fueron caminando hasta al apartamento de Freddie, pero antes pasaron con Carly a contarle que ya se habían arreglado y hasta se hicieron novios. Carly al principio estaba confundida pero después lo comprendió y se puso feliz. Después de eso los días pasaron, Sam y Freddie empezaron a explicarle a todos su relación, pero llegó el momento, Freddie le explico a su madre lo de su relación con Sam, al principio ella se opuso, pero después le dijo porque la quería y su madre no pudo evitar que su hijo la quisiera, así que resignada, pero acepto por fin la relación Sam/Freddie.**

**Les gusto? Espero que si, este es un fic más, y con el otro de "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo" iré un poco más lento, ya que tengo otras ideas en mente de otros fics y para ese se me secaron un poco, así que si ven que subo otra historia, no crean que dejare "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo", porque aunque me tarde, yo siempre terminaré un fic qu empiece. Bueno chicos, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews con sus críticas, cuídense mucho, saludos desde N.L., México, chau! **

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


End file.
